


ครั้งแรก และครั้งสุดท้าย (จนกว่าจะถึงครั้งหน้า)

by Daiong



Series: Deny [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Ship Manifesto, aromantic sexual relationship
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: ชื่อที่โออิคาวะเรียกเขามักจะมีสองแบบ  ‘อุชิวากะจัง’ เวลาเล่น กับ ‘อุชิจิมะ’ เวลาจริงจัง (และอาจจะ ‘ไอ้อุชิวากะ’ เวลาคุยกับอิวะอิสึมิ) อุชิจิมะนึกถึงสมัยม.ต้น เขามักจะเรียกอีกฝ่ายว่า ‘โออิคาวะ โทรุ’ แล้วพอถึงม. 3  ก็เหลือเพียง—“โออิคาวะ” เขาเริ่ม “ไปเดทกัน วันเสาร์ที่ 22 สะดวกไหม”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Deny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938436
Kudos: 3





	ครั้งแรก และครั้งสุดท้าย (จนกว่าจะถึงครั้งหน้า)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@flawlesshh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40flawlesshh).



> แต่เดิม 'Deny Him One Thing' เป็นตอนเดียวจบ ก่อนที่คุณ @flawlesshh จะคอมมิชฟิกคู่อุชิโออิ (โดยมีพาดพิงอิวะอิสึมิ) เราจึงตัดสินใจงอก oneshot ซึ่งเป็นตอนปิดจบของฟิกนี้ค่ะ รู้สึกเหมือนได้เขียน Ship Manifesto ของอุชิโออิและ Character Study ที่ต้องการเลยค่ะ TvTb

อุชิจิมะโทรหาโออิคาวะ โทรุ แล้วกดวางเมื่อเข้าสู่บริการรับฝากข้อความเสียง – เป็นเรื่องปกติ โออิคาวะมักจะติดซ้อม อุชิจิมะมองหิมะเดือนธันวาคมจากหน้าต่างห้องชมรม เป็นอีกวันที่ได้เป็นคู่ฝึกซ้อมให้กับทีมวอลเลย์บอลชายชิราโทริซาวะรุ่นถัดไป เด็กม. 6 ที่เข้ามาเป็นคู่ซ้อมมักจะกอปรด้วยอุชิจิมะ เท็นโดกับเรอง หากเป็นกรณีพิเศษอย่างค่ายเก็บตัวก็จะเรียกสมาชิกมามากกว่านี้ รวมถึงเหล่าศิษย์เก่าด้วย

เขาคำนึงถึงบทสนทนากับเท็นโดที่โรงยิม

_“วากะโทชิคุง มีแผนจะทำอะไรช่วงคริสต์มาสรึเปล่า”_

_“ไม่มี”_

_“เห_ _! ไม่มีเลยเหรอ น่าเบื่อจัง ปีสุดท้ายของชีวิตม.ปลายแท้ ๆ”_

_“อืม”_

_“ไม่มีแผนไปไหนกับครอบครัวเหรอ”_

_“แม่มีนัดจะไปเที่ยวกับเพื่อนเก่าน่ะ เห็นว่าจะไปปารีส”_

_“ปารีสเหรอ ฉันก็อยากไปกับเขาบ้างจังน้า เห็นว่าไอศกรีมฮาเก้นดาสที่นั่นมีรสหลากหลายกว่าที่ญี่ปุ่นล่ะ_ _! และอร่อยด้วย!”_

_“งั้นเหรอ”_

_“นี่ วากะโทชิคุง ไม่ชวนโออิคาวะไปเดทล่ะ”_

_“เดท?”_

_“ใช่ แบบไปเที่ยวกัน_ _! โออิคาวะน่ะเป็นประเภทสำอางหน่อย ๆ ใช่ไหมล่ะ วากะโทชิคุงก็มีมุมสำอางเหมือนกัน ก็ไปช็อปปิ้งด้วยกัน อะไรแบบนั้น”_

_“แต่ฉันไม่ขาดเหลืออะไรนะ ไม่รู้จะซื้ออะไรดี”_

_“เสื้อผ้าประจำฤดูก็ได้นี่ ไม่ก็รองเท้าวอลเลย์ฯ คู่ใหม่_ _! วันก่อนฉันเห็นรุ่นที่วากะโทชิคุงน่าจะชอบกำลังลดราคาอยู่พอดีเลยล่ะ”_

_“งั้นเหรอ”_

_เท็นโดกดหัวคิ้วลงข้างหนึ่งอย่างใช้ความคิด แล้วพูดเบาลง “ก็วากะโทชิคุงน่ะ ชอบโออิคาวะไม่ใช่เหรอ หมายถึงชอบมากกว่าประทับใจในฐานะนักกีฬาน่ะ หรือมากกว่าคู่นอน ประมาณว่าในเชิงโรแมนติกอะไรแบบนั้น—โรแมนติกรึเปล่านะ”_

_“ไม่รู้สิ”_

_“งั้นสิน้า” เท็นโดยกขวดน้ำแร่ขึ้นดื่ม ละทิ้งประเด็นที่คุยกัน_

_แต่แล้ว อุชิจิมะก็เปรยว่า_

_“สำหรับฉันแล้ว แยกความรู้สึกโรแมนติกไม่ค่อยออกน่ะ ไม่ว่าจะความรักกับเพื่อน หรือกับครอบครัว ความรู้สึกที่มีต่อโออิคาวะก็เหมือนกัน”_

_เท็นโดเบิกตาโตขึ้น “งั้น... ถึงจะไม่ใช่ความรู้สึกโรแมนติกแบบที่นิยามกันทั่วไป วากะโทชิคุงจะอยากมีความสัมพันธ์แบบแฟน หรือสนใจอะไรแบบนั้นรึเปล่านะ”_

_“ไม่เชิงว่าอยาก ในแบบที่ถ้าไม่มีก็จะรู้สึกขาดแคลน” อุชิจิมะพูด “แต่ถ้าเรียกว่าสนใจ กับโออิคาวะ ก็คงใช่”_

_เท็นโดยักยิ้มอย่างเป็นมิตร “แล้วอยากบอกโออิคาวะรึเปล่า ความรู้สึกของวากะโทชิคุง ที่ไม่ได้ตรงกับนิยามทั่วไป แต่เป็นความรู้สึกรักนั่นน่ะ?”_

เสียงสายเข้าดึงอุชิจิมะออกจากภวังค์ เขากดรับ “ฮัลโหล”

‘ว่าไง อุชิวากะจัง’

ชื่อที่โออิคาวะเรียกเขามักจะมีสองแบบ ‘อุชิวากะจัง’ เวลาเล่น กับ ‘อุชิจิมะ’ เวลาจริงจัง (และอาจจะ ‘ไอ้อุชิวากะ’ เวลาคุยกับอิวะอิสึมิ) อุชิจิมะนึกถึงสมัยม.ต้น เขามักจะเรียกอีกฝ่ายว่า ‘โออิคาวะ โทรุ’ แล้วพอถึงม. 3 ก็เหลือเพียง—

“โออิคาวะ” เขาเริ่ม “ไปเดทกัน วันเสาร์ที่ 22 สะดวกไหม”

‘เดท...’ โออิคาวะกระดกลิ้นลงน้ำหนักที่ตัว _‘ท’_ อย่างฉงนสงสัย ‘นึกครึ้มอะไรของนายน่ะ’

“ปีสุดท้ายของชีวิตม.ปลาย” อุชิจิมะตอบ “แล้วก็ว่างช่วงคริสต์มาสพอดี”

‘หืม คริสต์มาสงั้นเหรอ’ บ่อยครั้งที่เสียงโออิคาวะเปี่ยมความรู้สึกมากกว่าสีหน้า อุชิจิมะชอบโทรไปมากกว่าส่งข้อความ เพียงเพื่อจะตรับฟังเสียงเขา ‘แล้วจะทำอะไรล่ะ’

“ไปเที่ยวธรรมดา ช็อปปิ้ง อาจจะซื้อรองเท้าวอลเลย์บอลคู่ใหม่ อาจจะคุยเรื่องวอลเลย์บอล”

‘แล้วถ้าฉันตกลงไปด้วย อุชิวากะจังจะไม่เอาแต่พูดเรื่องไม่เป็นเรื่องอย่างฉันน่าจะเลือกทางไหนในอดีต หรือควรจะทำอะไรในอนาคต ใช่ไหม’

“ถ้าวันนั้นนายไม่อยากให้ฉันชี้แนะเส้นทางวอลเลย์บอล ก็ย่อมได้ แต่คงรับปากไม่ได้ว่าจะไม่แนะนำอะไรเลย เพราะมันขึ้นอยู่กับหัวข้อสนทนาด้วย”

‘เข้าใจล่ะ ว่าแต่ จะชวนฉันไปเดททั้งที มีอะไรมาเสนออีกไหม’

“กะว่าจะเลี้ยงอาหารเย็น แล้วค่อยไปบ้านฉันต่อ”

‘ฉันเลือกร้านได้รึเปล่า’

“ฉันอยากเป็นคนเลือกร้านให้มากกว่า”

บังเกิดความเงียบที่ปลายสาย กระทั่ง : ‘อุชิจิมะ มีอะไรที่อยากคุยกับฉันเป็นพิเศษรึเปล่า’

“มี”

แว่วเสียงโออิคาวะถอนใจ ‘วันเสาร์ฉันจะซ้อม เจอกันสักบ่ายสามได้ไหม เดินดูของช่วงบ่าย แล้วค่อยทานอาหารเย็น ก่อนจะไปต่อที่บ้านนาย’

อุชิจิมะตกลง พวกเขาคุยรายละเอียดกันอีกนิด แล้วค่อยวางสาย

เท็นโดที่อยู่ข้าง ๆ แต่งตัวเสร็จพอดี ภายในห้องชมรมเหลือเพียงพวกเขาสองคน คนหัวแดงกะพริบตาปริบ พลางว่า “โออิคาวะตกลงด้วยแฮะ”

อุชิจิมะเอียงคอสงสัย “ก็ใช่ ทำไมเหรอ”

“แค่นึกว่าจะต่อรองอะไรมากกว่านี้ซะอีก”

“ก็มีตกลงกันว่าวันนั้นจะพยายามไม่พูดแนะนำเรื่องทางเลือกวอลเลย์บอลของเขา จะเลี้ยงข้าว” อุชิจิมะอธิบาย “แล้วก็ไม่ได้จะเดทกันทั้งวันด้วย เริ่มเจอกันตอนบ่ายสาม”

“อืม แต่ก็ฟังดูเหมือนจะได้ไปต่อกันที่บ้านวากะโทชิคุงใช่ไหมล่ะ”

“ใช่”

เท็นโดดูตกอยู่ในห้วงคำนึง ขณะเดินออกจากห้องชมรม “ถ้าทุกอย่างเป็นไปด้วยดี ก็คงจะดีนะ”

อุชิจิมะเหลือบมองสหายข้างกาย “ไม่ว่าจะเลือกทำอะไร จะจากคำแนะนำของนายหรือการไตร่ตรองของฉันเองก็ตาม ฉันคำนึงถึงผลที่อาจตามมาอยู่แล้วล่ะ”

เท็นโดยิ้มบาง “จะบอกว่าไม่ต้องห่วง... อย่างนั้นสิน้า”

“อืม”

_

โออิคาวะเป็นคู่เดทที่จัดได้ว่าสมบูรณ์พร้อม เขามาตรงเวลา แต่งตัวดี รับฟัง และช่วยต่อยอดบทสนทนา มีบางช่วงที่ความเงียบสงบเข้าครอบคลุมบรรยากาศ และแม้อุชิจิมะจะอ่านอารมณ์คนไม่เก่งเท่าโออิคาวะ เขาก็ไม่คิดว่ามันเป็นความเงียบชวนอึดอัด

เรียกว่าราบรื่น ก็คงได้

นอกเหนือจากการแต่งตัวอันเหมาะกับสรีระแล้ว อุชิจิมะสังเกตว่าโออิคาวะยังเลือกกลิ่นที่เหมาะกับตนเอง – คงเป็นโคโลญจ์สำหรับบุรุษ ถึงอย่างนั้น ก็เป็นกลิ่นยูนิเซ็กซ์พอสมควร กลิ่นอ่อน ๆ ซึ่งน่าจะเป็นของแบรนด์ญี่ปุ่น มากกว่าแบรนด์ราคาแพงฝั่งตะวันตก

“กลิ่นหอมดีนะ” อุชิจิมะเปรย

“อะไร ร้านรองเท้านี่เหรอ” โออิคาวะขำพรืด ขณะหยิบรองเท้าวอลเลย์ฯ ข้างหนึ่งออกมาจากชั้น

“เปล่า ตัวนาย”

มือที่ถือรองเท้าชะงักชั่วขณะ ก่อนที่โออิคาวะจะยักยิ้มด้วยมุมปากข้างหนึ่ง พลางหลุบตาไปทางอื่น “ดีใจที่นายชอบ”

อุชิจิมะมองตามคู่เดทที่ผละไปขอไซส์อื่นจากพนักงาน เขามองไม่ออกว่าอาการเมื่อครู่คือความรู้สึกอันใด มันดูคล้ายความอวดดี แต่เสี้ยวหนึ่งกลับคลับคล้ายความประหม่า อุชิจิมะเพียงพูดขึ้นมาเพราะมันเป็นสิ่งใหม่ระหว่างพวกเขา กลิ่นกายของโออิคาวะมักจะดีเสมอ อย่างน้อยก็ดีเท่าที่จะดีได้สำหรับนักกีฬาคนหนึ่งที่บางครั้งเพิ่งผ่านการออกแรงมา อุชิจิมะรับรู้กลิ่นเฉพาะตัวตั้งแต่จูบแรกของพวกเขา ไปจนถึงตอนที่พวกเขามีเซ็กซ์กันครั้งแรกที่บ้านของโออิคาวะ กระทั่งครั้งแรกที่เขาชวนโออิคาวะมาบ้าน ( _“โออิคาวะคุงสินะคะ วากะโทชิเคยเปรยว่าอยากให้โออิคาวะคุงมาอยู่โรงเรียนเดียวกันด้วย”—_ แล้วหลังจากนั้น อุชิจิมะก็โดนโออิคาวะเอ็ดเข้าให้ _“อุชิจิมะ นายเที่ยวบ่นเรื่องนี้กับทุกคนไปทั่วรึไงน่ะ”—“ไม่ได้บ่น แค่บอกเฉย ๆ”—_ โออิคาวะปฏิเสธเซ็กซ์ในวันนั้นอย่าง _ผิดคาด_ —แม้นึกย้อนดูตอนนี้ก็ไม่เหนือความคาดหมายนัก เพราะโออิคาวะดูหงุดหงิด อุชิจิมะชวนเขามาซ้อมวอลเลย์บอลที่สวนหลังบ้านแทน พวกเขาซ้อมรับลูกเสิร์ฟของกันและกัน และ _ตามคาด_ โออิคาวะปฏิเสธที่จะจ่ายบอลให้อุชิจิมะ ไม่มีสักลูก)

อย่างไรก็ตาม อาจเพราะพวกเขาเพิ่งเคยเจาะจงออกมาเที่ยวข้างนอกด้วยกันเป็นครั้งแรก จึงเป็นครั้งแรกที่อุชิจิมะได้กลิ่นอื่นนอกเหนือจากสบู่ แชมพู เหงื่อ และกลิ่นกายเฉพาะตัวของโออิคาวะ

สุดท้ายโออิคาวะก็ไม่ได้ตัดสินใจซื้อรองเท้า กลับเป็นอุชิจิมะเสียเองที่ได้มาคู่หนึ่ง

“รุ่นที่พ่อเกสมอนสเตอร์แนะมาเหรอ อุชิวากะจังเนี่ยโดนเพื่อนโน้มน้าวง่ายกว่าที่คิดนะ บางที”

“งั้นเหรอ”

“ฉันซื้อสนับเข่าเพิ่มดีไหมน้า” โออิคาวะมองเพดานนึก

“ก็ดีนะ” หัวคิ้วของอุชิจิมะขยับเข้าหากัน อย่างระคายใจ “นายมักจะใส่สนับเข่าคนละสี ทำไมถึงไม่ใส่ให้มันเหมือนกันไปเลยล่ะ”

“เอ๊ะ เรื่องสีไม่เหมือนกันนี่สะกิดใจอุชิวากะจังด้วยเหรอ” โออิคาวะเผยสีหน้าทะเล้น “งั้นฉันใส่คนละสีต่อไปดีกว่า”

“อืม ยังไงก็ตาม ซื้อคู่ที่ดีกว่าเดิมมาใช้สำรองก็ดีนะ” อุชิจิมะมุ่นคิ้วหนักขึ้นอีก ครานี้ดูใช้ความคิดมากกว่าหงุดหงิดใจ ก่อนจะสีหน้าอ่อนลง “เข่านายมักจะมีแผลถลอกหรือช้ำอยู่เรื่อย”

“เดี๋ยวสิ จู่ ๆ มาชี้รอยตำหนิของคนอื่นแบบนี้ได้ยังไง” โออิคาวะโวย “เรื่องนั้นใช่ว่าจะไม่ระวังอยู่แล้วสักหน่อย ที่ใช้คนละสีก็ไม่ได้แฟชั่นไปเฉย ๆ หรอกนะ อันข้างขวาน่ะบรรเทาการกระแทกได้ดีกว่า อีกอย่าง ฉันไม่เคยเห็นนายใส่สนับเข่าสักครั้ง ไม่ต้องมาสอนกันเลย”

อุชิจิมะกะพริบตา “ไม่ได้บอกว่าเป็นรอยตำหนิสักหน่อย ฉันชอบนะ”

โออิคาวะกะพริบตากลับ

“ฉันว่ารอยช้ำกับแผลเป็นก็มีเสน่ห์ในแบบของมันอยู่” อุชิจิมะขยายความ “แต่ถึงจะพูดว่าชอบ ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าอยากให้มีบ่อย ๆ ถ้านายบาดเจ็บหนักขึ้นมาคงแย่”

“รู้แล้วน่า” โออิคาวะถอนใจเฮอะ พลางเดินไปที่ชั้นวางขายสนับเข่า

อุชิจิมะหยิบสนับเข่าชนิดหนึ่งส่งให้ “ฉันแนะนำอันนี้ เห็นโอฮิระยืนยันว่าใช้ดี”

“ขอบใจ”

ครั้นจังหวะสบตาปะกัน อุชิจิมะจึงเอ่ย “ถ้าพูดอะไรไม่เข้าหู ก็ขอโทษด้วยนะ”

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ช่างเถอะ” โออิคาวะยักยิ้มด้วยมุมปากข้างหนึ่ง พลางหลุบตาไปทางอื่น – อีกแล้ว

_

อุชิจิมะเลือกร้านอาหารอิตาเลียน เขาพบว่าโออิคาวะดูจะชอบอาหารประเภทขนมปัง เพราะพอใจกับพิซซ่าที่สั่งมาไม่น้อย ตลอดทั้งมื้อเต็มไปด้วยบทสนทนาเกี่ยวกับวอลเลย์บอล โออิคาวะเลี่ยงพาดพิงเซโจได้อย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ ซึ่งอุชิจิมะไม่ขัดข้องอะไร การแสวงหาข้อมูลของฝ่ายตรงข้ามมักจะไม่ใช่วิถีการปฏิสัมพันธ์ระหว่างพวกเขาอยู่แล้ว เพราะแข่งในคอร์ทเดียวกันมาบ่อยเพียงพอ และต่างช่างสังเกตเพียงพอ จนไม่จำเป็นต้องถามอะไรเพิ่ม

อุชิจิมะเป็นฝ่ายพูดเสียส่วนใหญ่ โออิคาวะคอยถามรายละเอียดเกี่ยวกับนักกีฬาบางคนเรื่อยเปื่อย ด้วยอุชิจิมะจำเนื้อหาประเภทนั้นได้แม่นกว่า

ระหว่างที่โออิคาวะกำลังวิเคราะห์คอนเซปต์ของทีมอิทาจิยามะนั้นเอง พนักงานก็นำแพนนาคอตต้ามาเสิร์ฟ

โออิคาวะดูลังเลอยู่ครู่ ก่อนจะส่งมือถือให้ “นี่ อุชิวากะจัง ถ่ายรูปฉันหน่อยสิ”

อุชิจิมะส่งเสียงรับคำ จังหวะที่รับมือถือมา เขาก็กุมมือคนตรงหน้าไว้ พินิจนิ่ง

โออิคาวะยักคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง “อะไรเล่า”

“แค่กำลังคิดว่า ถึงจะรู้ว่าโออิคาวะมีมุมเด็ก ๆ อยู่ ฉันก็ไม่ค่อยได้เห็นเลย”

“เด็ก...!” สายตาเขม่นส่งสัญญาณให้หุบปาก

อุชิจิมะเพียงดึงมือถือมา พึมพำบอกคนหงุดหงิดให้เตรียมตัว เมื่อถ่ายรูปอีกฝ่ายกับขนมหวานเสร็จ ก็ส่งมือถือกลับคืน

ความเงียบโรยตัว ครั้งนี้เป็นความเงียบชวนอึดอัด พวกเขาสลับกันตักแบ่งขนมหวาน

“โออิคาวะสมัยเด็กน่ะ เป็นยังไงเหรอ” อุชิจิมะถาม

“แบบเมื่อกี้มั้ง” โออิคาวะลากเสียง “ก็เหมือนเด็กไม่ใช่รึไงล่ะ”

“งั้นสินะ”

“เราก็เห็นกันมาตั้งแต่ม. 1 แล้วนี่ ถึงจะไม่ได้อยู่โรงเรียนเดียวกัน ตัวฉันตอนเด็กก็คงไม่ต่างจากตอนเจออุชิวากะจังครั้งแรกสักเท่าไรหรอก”

“งั้นสินะ” อุชิจิมะพูดรับ “นายสังเกตเห็นความเปลี่ยนแปลงทางอารมณ์เฉพาะบุคคลได้อย่างรวดเร็ว แต่กลับไม่ค่อยสังเกตตัวเองสินะ”

โออิคาวะทำหน้าอย่างกับแพนนาคอตต้าที่เพิ่งตักเข้าปากมีรสเปลี่ยนไปอย่างไรอย่างนั้น “อะไรกัน วิจารณ์ฉันเฉยเลย”

“ฉันจำได้ว่าหลังจากที่นายเจอฉัน” อุชิจิมะพูดต่อไป “นายเปลี่ยนไปนะ”

“ช่วงม.ต้นก็ต้องมีเปลี่ยนแปลงกันบ้างแหละ”

“ไม่ใช่ ฉันหมายถึง ครั้งแรกที่นายแพ้ฉัน” อุชิจิมะกล่าว “ตอนนั้นนายไม่ได้แข่งอย่างใจเย็นเท่าปัจจุบัน จังหวะการเล่นร้อนรนขึ้นในช่วงท้าย แล้วในแต้มสุดท้ายของแมตช์สุดท้าย นายเข้ามารับลูกของฉันที่ตบดิ่งลงตรงหน้าเน็ตไม่ทัน”

“โอเค—นายอาจจะไม่รู้—ฉันจำแต้มสุดท้ายของแมตช์สุดท้ายที่แข่งกับนายได้เสมอหรอก ไม่จำเป็นต้องเล่าซ้ำ”

“—ฉันจำตอนนายเงยหน้าขึ้นมองฉันได้ เป็นครั้งแรกที่นายมีแววตาแบบที่ฉันไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน ในตอนนั้น ฉันไม่ได้มีความรู้สึกว่าชอบหรือไม่ชอบแววตานั้น กระทั่งตอนนี้ ก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าความรู้สึกในแววตาของนายคืออะไรกันแน่”

“ก็คงเป็นความเจ็บใจไม่ใช่รึไง” เสียงดั่งผืนน้ำนิ่ง “จะไม่เห็นก่อนหน้านั้นก็ไม่แปลก ใครจะไปแสดงสีหน้าเจ็บใจ จนกว่าจะแพ้จริง ๆ กันล่ะ”

“อาจจะ” อุชิจิมะว่า “ถึงจะไม่รู้ว่าชอบแววตานั้นไหม แต่รู้ว่าชอบนาย”

บังเกิดความเงียบที่อุชิจิมะระบุไม่ได้ว่าสงบหรืออึดอัด ไม่เพียงโออิคาวะไม่พูดอะไร อากัปกิริยาเขายังนิ่งลง หากแต่ไร้ความตะกุกตะกัก ปราศจากซึ่งความกระอักกระอ่วน เป็นเพียงวินาทีลมสงบ ไม่หนาว และไม่อุ่น นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลจับจ้องตรงมา ราวจะมองอุชิจิมะให้ทะลุปรุโปร่งกระนั้น

อุชิจิมะมองกลับไป ด้วยสมาธิและความนิ่งสงบ อย่างทัดเทียม “ความรู้สึกนั้นไม่เคยหายไป”

“จะบอกว่าชอบฉันในจังหวะที่เห็นสีหน้าเจ็บใจงั้นเหรอ พิลึกไปแล้ว” เนื้อเสียงทีเล่นทีจริง

ซึ่งอุชิจิมะตอบจริงเสมอ “ใช่ พอนึกย้อนดู การจะเจ็บใจขนาดนั้น ย่อมหมายความว่า นายคิดว่านายจะชนะฉันได้ และฉันก็เชื่อว่า นายจะสู้เคียงบ่าเคียงไหล่ฉันได้”

“แหม ไม่โรแมนติกเลย พูดอย่างกับจะใช้ความสามารถของฉันเพื่อนายเลยนะ”

“ไม่ใช่” ใบหน้าอุชิจิมะนิ่งดุจรูปสลัก หากสุรเสียงหนักขึ้น “ฟังสิ่งที่ฉันพูดอยู่หน่อยสิ ฉันอยากให้นายใช้ฉันได้อย่างเต็มที่โดยไม่ผ่อนปรนต่างหาก และถึงนายจะตั้งมั่นว่ามันจะไม่เกิดขึ้นบนคอร์ท จนกว่านายจะเอาชนะฉันได้ก็ตาม—” รูปสลักผันแปร ปรากฏรอยยิ้มอ่อนบาง “ถึงจะไม่ได้เป็นคู่หูแบบอิวะอิสึมิ และต้องเป็นคู่แข่งต่อไป อย่างน้อยถ้านายให้เกียรติเป็นคนรักล่ะก็ ฉันจะดีใจมากเลยล่ะ โออิคาวะ”

คู่สนทนาวางส้อมขนมหวานลง เท้าศอกลงบนโต๊ะ พลางประสานมือครุ่นคิด—และท่ามกลางความประหลาดใจของอุชิจิมะ—โออิคาวะเป็นฝ่ายฉีกหนีสายตาไปก่อน “นายรู้แก่ใจใช่ไหมว่ากำลังพาฉันมาอยู่ในจุดที่ชวนลำบากใจน่ะ”

“อืม รบกวนด้วยนะ”

ดวงตาสบประสาน แววตาของโออิคาวะว่างเปล่า แข็งแกร่ง และอุชิจิมะรู้สึกเป็นเกียรติที่ได้เห็น

“ขอบคุณสำหรับความรู้สึก” โออิคาวะพูด “แต่ฉันตอบรับไว้ไม่ได้หรอก ขอโทษด้วยนะ”

อุชิจิมะยิ้มอ่อนโยน พลางหลับตาลง “เข้าใจแล้ว อย่างน้อย ขอคุยเรื่องนี้ได้ไหม” เขาแว่วเสียงโออิคาวะตอบกลับมา ขณะจมอยู่กับความมืดหลังเปลือกตา

“คุยให้เคลียร์ภายในวันนี้ล่ะก็ได้”

นั่นแปลว่า ‘หลังจากวันนี้ ไม่อยากให้ถามอีก’

รอยยิ้มเลือนลงเมื่ออุชิจิมะลืมตาขึ้นอีกครั้ง สีหน้าสงบ “เพราะอิวะอิสึมิเหรอ”

โออิคาวะเบิกตากว้าง

เมื่อไม่ได้รับคำตอบ อุชิจิมะจึงกล่าวต่อไป “มีแค่กับอิวะอิสึมิ ที่นายจะทำตัวเป็นเด็กได้อย่างสบายใจ นายเชื่อว่าตัวเองจะเติบโตได้ดีที่สุดถ้าไปเซโจกับเขา นายคิดว่าฉันไม่มีวันโอบประคองมุมความเป็นเด็กของนายได้ เนื่องจากฉันเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่บีบให้นายต้องโตขึ้น ตั้งแต่วันแรกที่พบกันจนถึงวันนี้ เพราะไม่มีความสบายใจเต็มร้อยกับฉัน ถึงเป็นฉันไม่ได้ ถูกไหม”

“นายพูดไม่ผิด แต่ก็ไม่ถูกทั้งหมด”

“เคยบอกความรู้สึกของนายกับอิวะอิสึมิรึเปล่า”

หัวไหล่ของโออิคาวะผ่อนลง เครื่องหน้าเปื้อนความอ่อนล้า “ไม่จำเป็นหรอก”

“แล้วชอบฉันสักนิดรึเปล่า”

“มันไม่สำคัญว่าฉันจะชอบนายรึเปล่า”

“งั้นเหรอ” อุชิจิมะถอนใจ “ช่วยไม่ได้นะ” เขาขยับกายคล้ายจะลุกขึ้น

“ฟังสิ่งที่ฉันพูดอยู่หน่อยสิ” โออิคาวะสะท้อนถ้อยประโยคก่อนหน้าของอีกฝ่าย “มันไม่สำคัญว่าฉันจะชอบนาย หรือใคร”

อุชิจิมะนิ่งคำนึง ให้กลไกในหัวแปลความ “เพราะมันไม่ใช่ปัจจัยที่จะสามารถเปลี่ยนการดำรงชีวิตของนายในตอนนี้สินะ”

“ใช่”

อุชิจิมะพยักหน้า “เข้าใจแล้ว”

คนที่ไม่สนใจจะคบใครตอนนี้ คือโออิคาวะ

ตอนคิดเงิน โออิคาวะยืนกรานจะแชร์ค่าอาหาร “อันที่จริงฉันกะจะแชร์อยู่แล้วล่ะ พอดีนึกได้น่ะ ถือเป็นของขวัญวันคริสต์มาสของแต่ละฝ่ายแล้วกัน”

“งั้นก็ได้”

โออิคาวะจัดผ้าพันคอให้กระชับขณะสูดอากาศเย็นข้างนอก พลางพูดลอย ๆ ว่า “ฉันอยากไปที่ไหนสักแห่งไกล ๆ” ราวกับนั่นอธิบายทุกสิ่งอย่างแล้ว

อุชิจิมะไม่ถามอะไรต่อ

_

“ชาไหม จะขอให้คนชงมาให้” อุชิจิมะถาม ระหว่างถอดรองเท้าหน้าบ้าน

“ไม่ต้องหรอก ค่ำจะตายแล้ว”

พวกเขาไปวางกระเป๋าในห้องนอนอุชิจิมะ แล้วเจ้าของห้องก็ถามว่า “ค้างนี่ไหม”

“อาจจะไม่จำเป็น”

“ไม่ทำเหรอ”

โออิคาวะแค่นหัวเราะ “อุชิวากะจังนี่หัดซึมเซามากกว่านี้หน่อยซี่ เพิ่งโดนปฏิเสธมาแท้ ๆ” เขานั่งลงบนขอบเตียง แล้วเอนหลังนอนแหมะ ถอนใจเฮือกใหญ่ “เราไม่ได้อยู่บนหน้ากระดาษเดียวกันแล้วนี่ ถ้าไม่ใช่แฟนกัน ฉันไม่ค่อยสนุกกับการนอนกับคนที่มีความรู้สึกด้วยน่ะสิ”

อุชิจิมะนั่งขัดสมาธิลงข้าง ๆ พลางก้มมอง “เราไม่เคยอยู่บนหน้ากระดาษเดียวกันอยู่แล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ”

โออิคาวะมองเพดานอยู่หลายอึดใจ “ฉันโกนขนมาด้วยนะ”

“เพราะฉันเคยขอคราวที่แล้วน่ะเหรอ”

“อืม คราวที่แล้ว รู้สึกดี”

คนตัวใหญ่กว่าโน้มกายลง มือแตะข้างแก้มโออิคาวะ “รู้สึกดีอีกครั้งก็ได้นี่ ครั้งสุดท้ายกับฉัน ก่อนนายจะไปไหนไกล ๆ” แลเห็นใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายดูผ่อนคลายลง อ่อนหลอมสู่ความนุ่มนวล อุชิจิมะไล้นิ้วโป้งไปตามโหนกแก้มนั้น “แบบไหนก็ได้ ที่นายอยาก”

_

ลงเอยที่โออิคาวะนั่งคร่อมอุชิจิมะ โดยมีคนเบื้องล่างกระแทกกระทั้นสะโพกขึ้นสอดใส่ ตอบสนองจังหวะที่โออิคาวะเคลื่อนนำ ภายในห้องก้องเสียงกระทบกันของผิว เสียงชื้นแฉะของโลกีย์ เสียงหอบสลับครวญ กระทั่งต้นขาของโออิคาวะอ่อนระทวยลง อุชิจิมะก็ใช้ศอกยันกายขึ้น โอบเอวอีกฝ่ายไว้

“ให้ฉัน—” อุชิจิมะเริ่ม

“—อืม เอาสิ”

อุชิจิมะรวบอุ้มกายอีกคนให้นอนหงาย สอดมือใต้ข้อพับเข่า ยกขาโออิคาวะขึ้นพาดไหล่ แว่วเสียงครางสะท้อนกลับมาเมื่อองศาของลำกายในช่องทางเปลี่ยนไป อุชิจิมะเบียดสะโพกเข้าไปชิดขึ้น นิ้วนวดรอยช้ำบนเข่าโออิคาวะน้อย ๆ พลางหันไปประทับจูบ

แล้วก็โดนประท้วงเข้าให้ “อะ—อย่ากดตรงที่ช้ำสิ”

“โทษที” อุชิจิมะเลื่อนมือข้างที่ว่างไปกอบกุมลำท่อนอีกฝ่าย รูดกระตุ้นราวจะแทนคำขออภัย ก่อนจะลูบไล้ผิวเรียบเนียนปราศจากเส้นผมที่ท้องน้อย “พอโกนแล้ว ดูซนจริง ๆ ด้วย”

“ฮะ ๆ... ฮะ...” โออิคาวะหัวเราะ เสียงติดรัญจวน

“โออิคาวะ” อุชิจิมะเพรียกนาม รอให้อีกคนสบตา กายของเขาร้อน แข็งขืนคับแน่นภายในร่างอีกฝ่าย ฝังลึกจนมิดโคน สัญชาตญาณดิบเรียกให้สอดใส่ซ้ำ ๆ จนกว่าจะถึงฝั่งหฤหรรษ์ เขามองเส้นผมสีน้ำตาลของโออิคาวะที่ดูยุ่งเหยิง โดยนึกหวังจะทำให้มันยุ่งกว่าเดิม กระนั้น ก็ยังต้องการบางสิ่งมากกว่านี้ เพียงเล็กน้อย

“อะไร” โออิคาวะหอบห้วง “มีอะไรก็พูดมาสิ” ว่าพลางแอ่นสะโพก จงใจตอดเกร็งภายในราวเร่งเร้าและเย้าแหย่ในเวลาเดียว

อุชิจิมะหายใจสะดุด “โคโลญจ์นี่... กลิ่นใหม่เหรอ” เขาถาม พลางเริ่มขยับกายอีกครั้ง

“ฮะ—ก็เป็นครั้งแรกที่ใช้ตอนได้เจอนายมั้ง มันเป็นคนละอันกับที่ฉีดดับกลิ่นกายตอนออกกำลัง—อ๊ะ—”

อุชิจิมะเร่งจังหวะถี่รุนแรง โน้มกายลงไปใกล้ แลกเปลี่ยนลมหายใจ สอดแทรกลึกกว่าเดิม “ฉันคงคิดถึงกลิ่นนี้” เขาพูดเสียงต่ำ โดยไม่หวังคำตอบรับ เพียงควบจังหวะกามเต็มแรง มือรูดปรนเปรอด้านหน้าให้ กระทั่งโออิคาวะเกร็งสะท้าน หลั่งเปรอะท้องน้อยเนียนเปลือย อุชิจิมะปาดน้ำขาวขุ่นให้มือเปรอะลื่นกว่าเดิม แล้วช่วยใช้มือรูดเร้าต่อ สะโพกขยับถี่ ด้วยรู้โออิคาวะชอบแบบนี้ ช่องทางตอดรัดเกร็งแน่นระหว่างระลอกสุขสม ถึงอย่างนั้นอุชิจิมะกลับกดย้ำกระแทกเข้าไปโดยไม่ผ่อนแรง แล้วปละปล่อยตนเองให้ถึงจุดตามไป

โออิคาวะแอ่นลำตัวเกร็งขึงอยู่หลายวินาที หอบหนัก สีหน้าซ่านเสียวอย่างไม่อาย ผิวกายชื้นเหงื่อซับสีเรื่อ

—เคยมีวันที่พวกเขาเขินอายอยู่บ้างเหมือนกัน แม้แต่อุชิจิมะเองก็เคยมีความประดักประเดิดเมื่อสมัยที่พวกเขาเคยทำกันแรก ๆ

อุชิจิมะโน้มลงไปจูบเลียซอกคออีกฝ่าย โดยมีเสียงครวญอ่อนแรงตอบกลับมา เขาเบียดสะโพกเนิบช้า กอบกุมความรู้สึกซ่านที่ยังคงเหลือ กระทั่งลำลึงค์อ่อนตัวลง ก็ค่อย ๆ ถอนกายออก ระวังไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายรู้สึกไม่สบายตัว มือหนึ่งยีผมสีน้ำตาล “เดี๋ยวฉันทำความสะอาดให้” อุชิจิมะบอก ขณะจัดการกับถุงยาง เขารู้ว่าโออิคาวะชอบหลับหลังเสร็จสม

โออิคาวะปิดตาลง ส่งเสียงบางอย่างที่คล้าย _อืออืมม์_ กลับมา แทบไม่หืออือตอนที่อุชิจิมะเอาผ้าเปียกมาจัดการให้ด้วยซ้ำ

_

อุชิจิมะตื่นขึ้นมาเมื่อแสงตะวันลอดผ่านม่าน แลเห็นโออิคาวะกำลังยืดเส้นยืดสายอยู่

“อรุณสวัสดิ์” อุชิจิมะเอ่ย

“อรุณสวัสดิ์”

“วอลเลย์ฯ ไหม”

“ฮืมม์ เอาสิ”

หลังอาบน้ำแต่งตัวกันเสร็จ พวกเขาก็ไปที่สวนหลังบ้าน แม้จะเพิ่งตื่น ลูกเสิร์ฟของโออิคาวะก็ไม่ได้แรงน้อยไปกว่าเคย อุชิจิมะยิ้ม หากคนเราสามารถชื่นชอบความเจ็บปวดได้ ความเจ็บที่ท้องแขนยามรับลูกของโออิคาวะก็คงเป็นหนึ่งในสิ่งที่เขาชอบ

“นี่” โออิคาวะเอ่ย ขณะมองตามอีกฝ่ายที่ผละไปเก็บลูก “ที่คุยเมื่อวาน เข้าใจกันใช่ไหม ถ้าชวนครั้งหน้า ฉันจะไม่มาเจอนายแล้วนะ”

“เข้าใจแล้ว” อุชิจิมะตอบ “ไว้เจอนายเมื่อสบโอกาสแล้วกัน”

“ยังไงฉันก็จะเจอนายอีกครั้งบนคอร์ทอยู่แล้ว”

อุชิจิมะยืนถือลูกวอลเลย์บอล นิ่งงันอยู่ห่างโออิคาวะประมาณเมตรหนึ่ง เขาเงียบไปนานกว่าเคย ด้วยถ้อยประโยคที่ฟังดูคล้ายคำสัญญานั้น ทำให้เจ็บในอกมากกว่าคำปฏิเสธเมื่อวานเสียอีก “ฉันจะรอ”—ครั้งถัดไปที่อุชิจิมะอ้าปาก คือเวลาเดียวกับที่โยนลูกไปให้อีกฝ่าย—“โออิคาวะ จ่ายลูกให้หน่อยสิ”

สีหน้าโออิคาวะไม่บ่งบอกอารมณ์ใด น้ำเสียงที่มักจะเปี่ยมอารมณ์กลับนิ่งสงบ “ลูกเดียวนะ?”

“อืม”

โออิคาวะเผยอปากเพื่อสูดหายใจ สรรพางค์กายขยับเคลื่อน

หากเป็นเท็นโดคงเรียกมันว่า ฟอร์มสวย ๆ สมบูรณ์แบบดั่งภาพวาด สำหรับลูกเซ็ต

อุชิจิมะออกตัววิ่ง ลอยค้างกลางอากาศ ก่อนที่มือจะตบปัง คลื่นเสียงดุจเหยี่ยวขาวฝ่าบิน รู้ตัวอีกที บอลก็หล่นถึงพื้น รู้ตัวอีกที รองเท้าก็สัมผัสพื้น

ทั้งคู่สบตา

อุชิจิมะแย้มยิ้มบาง โดยไร้ความห่วงหาใด เพราะแววตาของโออิคาวะยามไล่ตามวอลเลย์บอลนั้น เพียงพอสำหรับเขา


End file.
